


Meet The Song Girl At College

by angel4books32



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Maybe more characters, No Smut, Reader "Writes" Songs, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel4books32/pseuds/angel4books32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers characters and some of the X-Men are now going to college! There, Steve hears singing and falls in love with her voice. Now the trouble is finding her. And then after that surviving the life of college and peer pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Unofficial Day At College

Steve Pov

"Bye mom. I promise to call every week." I hugged my mom who was in tears then got into my truck that was packed with all my things and drove off to go to the university. It took an hour or so to get there but once I got there, I wasn't let down. It took me twenty minutes once I got there just to get to the parking lot closest to my dorm room! Once there, I checked in and went up to the top boys floor which is halfway up the building. I found my room and dragged my bags in and saw that the dorms were huge! Apparently, some government weapons developer had made a huge donation to the school. I saw a family room, a kitchen, and three closed doors. One, I'm guessing is the bathroom and the others are the bedrooms. I assume because one door has a red star on it.

And so I went into the other room and started putting away my clothes, books and drawing journals and supplies. Didn't take long, only a half hour or more. Then I put my bedding up and hung my grand dads old dog tags on my bed post. Then I went to walk around to meet people and get to know the layout of the school.

Tony Pov

I arrived at the school that my father forced me into going to in my limo that had all my bags in the back. Mosty tech that I've invented cause, face it, I'm just that amazing. I walked up to my dorm and checked into my room and went up to meet my room mate. The movers that just came with traveling will unpack my stuff and I can move it around if they're not in the right lay out. The rooms were pretty big compared to other college capuses. I went into the other bedroom and saw a guy about my age at a desk with his glasses at the edge of his nose, which he pushed up once he looked up when he came in.

"Hey. Tony Stark. Apparently I'm your room mate." I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Umm. Bruce Banner." He murmered and I barely caught it.

"Yeah. So don't ask me for any help with your homework. I don't like it when stupid kids are to lazy to even do their own assignments but then again I barely have to work to keep up in school." 

"Um. No problem. I'm usually the one that people come to, and make me do their homework. So, no problem." He took off his glasses and played with them with his fidgeting hands.

"What's your IQ? Not to brag but mines 160."

"Um. Last time I checked? Um. It was about 159."

"Ha! I'm just barely smarter than you. I think we're gonna get along just fine. Wanna get some coffee and walk around with me a bit? Of course you would, who wouldn't?" I then got up and walked out to go to the Starbucks that was on campus.

Clint Pov

"Hey Nat. Already got my room set up and luckily, got a cool room mate! Not as cool as you though so. Buuuut we do share a fasination with birds." I talked to the fiesty red head that sat across from me at the table at one of the picnic tables under a tree.

"I have a cool room mate to. She's into buisness and all that. And she's friends with a few other girls that are pretty alright to. Their names are Pepper Potts, who's friends with Maria Hill, Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and a some other girls. Who have you met so far?" Nat said with a small smirk.

"Well I've met my room mate Sam Wilson and his friends names are Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes and a few other people that are on the football team here. So not as popular as you yet." Nat is always populare where ever she goes.

"Whatever. Let's go check out the shooting range that they just put in." She got up and started walking away. Leaving me to scramble after her, and in the rush, get my foot caught and fall flat on my face.

? Pov

I got to my room and had just finished putting up all my artwork and posters. My instruments and my desk with my laptop were in the corner, and I had my bookshelf pushed to the right of my bed. I grabbed my messanger bag and put my journal with all my sketches and lyrics in, and threw that in my bag along with my phone, laptop, earbuds and a few extra pencils along with colored pencils. First year at college. Doesn't even start until tomorrow and I'm already really, very nervous.


	2. How We Became A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is about how Steve met the reader but hasn't heard her sing yet. Then he meets the rest of the Avengers in a classic place and basically it's kinda cute.

Steve Pov

It was the start of classes and I of course had to forget to set my alarm clock. But then again I just like to wake up early and I had later classes so I didn't miss anything. I was taking a morning run around the campus and listening to music with my dorm mate. Turns out, his name is James but everyone calls him Bucky and he's pretty nice. He was up early and had actually remembered to set his alarm clock. The run took like an hour but we managed to get a few miles in. By that I mean that we basically ran all around the campus two or three times. But now I have to shower, grab a quick snack and get to class. Luckily I had art first and it was only a small walk.

Once I got there, everyone was walking around chatting and looking at the art peices on the walls. I put my books down on a availible chair and went to look at the art as well. Then the teacher came in. She seemed like a nice lady. 

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Wurth and I will be your art instructor for this creative subject. Your first assignment, is to draw a picture that describes you so I can get to know you. Go go! Get to it little snails!" Yeah, definetly nice lady. I sat in my chair next to a [H/C] haired girl who was already sketching and a brown haired boy who was already talking to his friend next to him. I got out my notebook and a pencil and started to outline what I wanted to draw.

"So, she seems like a nice lady." I said to the [H/C] girl to break the silence between us. The rest of the class left a buzz of chatter. 

"Yeah. Better than my last art teacher. She didn't even teach us anything! Just said 'Do this and it should come out like this. Now your assignment is to draw this.' She was so boring." The imitation of her teacher was funny. She did it with a straight face and a monotone with no emotion. Now I could really get a look at her. She had sparkling [E/C] eyes that lit up whenever she laughed, and a beautiful smile that showed her perfect teeth, and had smooth [S/C] skin. She wore a blue t-shirt and faded blue skinny jeans with running shoes and her hair was in a braid that was resting on her back.

"That sounds awful! My names Steve Rogers." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake and she put her smaller hand in his.

"[Y/N], [Full Name]. So, Steve, what are you majoring for in this newly remade school?"

"Well I'm majoring in creative arts but got in by a scholarship with track. How 'bout you?'

"Scholarship and majoring in creative arts. Loved drawing ever since I was little and it kinda just stuck."

"Me too. I was sick a lot so I couldn't do anything except sit in bed and draw."

"Well at least you get to see the world now. What are ya drawing?'

"Oh, I was thinking of drawing the American flag as a shield. Cause I wanna protect people and fight for my country. How 'bout you?'

"Well I was thinking of drawing an angel. I've always loved angels and they have the most beautiful singing and are so graceful! My moms an angel now. She passed a few years back."

"I bet she is an angel if she's anything like you. My dad past when I was little so I only have my mom now."

"Wow. Sorry. Didn't mean for this conversation to take such a sad turn. What do you like to do in your free time Steve?"

"Well I like taking morning runs and drawing or going out with my friends. You?"

"I like too-" She was cut off by the bell and we got up and gathered our books and turned in our drawings at the door. 

"I have to get to my next class. See ya Steve!" With that she walked off in the opposite direction. I stared after her for a while until I snapped out of it and left to go get some coffee. On my way there I saw some jocks picking on two boys.

"Can't you get some other nerd to do your homework for you!? How'd you even get into college at all?!" The taller of the two boys said.

"Well, you see, the problem with that is, he used to do my homework in high school and now I'm here so in order to pass my advanced classes, I need him." The lead jock pointed to the guy with glasses.

"Leave me alone Garret. By now I would expect you to at least have the hang of english but unfortunetly you don't."

"What'd you say to me pipsqueak?!" He grabbed him by his shirt and held him in the air.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" I dropped my books and ran over to them.

"Back off blondie this guy just needs a lesson." 

"No you do." Garret dropped him and tried to throw a punch at me but I blocked it and punched him right in the kisser. Soon, his gang was throwing punches at all three of us. Soon some other kids tried to help. Untill...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" we all looked towards the teacher that was coming towards us.

"Ma'am, those two were picking on me and saying I wasn't smart enough to be here, then these guys join in and start throwing punches and my friends come to help me." Garret says with a fake hurt look.

"You six, detention. Tomorrow during lunch. The art hall, the rest of you are off with warnings." She walked off with that stern look adults always give teens to keep them out of trouble. The jocks started leaving but not before Garret smirked at us.

"You okay?" I asked the smaller guy with glasses.

"Yeah. Just got knocked around a bit." He gathered his books and adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Well thanks for your help Mr. Muscle Man but we need to get off to classes so Goodbye!" The taller guy dragged the other guy away. I left as well, leaving behind the one girl and two guys who also seperated and left.

[Time Skip]

Now I just sit here and do nothing. I got out my sketch book and started to draw [Y/N], who I just saw in art. Now, I'm sitting at a desk with the other five students who were in the fight yesterday just twidling our thumbs. At least I had learned their names. Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson. Tony was just plaing with a few wires and a peice of metal, Natasha was chatting with clint who was playing with a make shift bow made out of two small pencils and a rubber band, Bruce was just writing something in his notebook and from here they looked like equations and Thor was eating a snack from a plastic bag. I went back to my sketch, and the teacher got up.

"Alright, I have a class to teach, you six just stay here and I'll be back in an hour." He said and closed the door with a slam and a click as he locked it.

"Sooo, I'm having a dorm party tonight. You guys are invited to come and bring whoever you want." Stark put his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Nat, wanna go? Might actually meet some interesting people." Clint says as he shoots a mini arrow at Tony which pokes him right on the arm and falls off.

"There are already interesting people here but okay." She says with a shug.

"How so?" Thor and Bruce say at the same time.

"Well, we have a guy named after a norse god, a shy nerd that hangs around a self confident billionaire genius, I hang around a evil cupid while I'm more of a fierce woman and then theres the quiet artist that hasn't said a word so far." And then of course all eyes then turned to me.

"What? I don't have to say anything." I scanned all the faces.

"Ohh! What's that!? Is that a girl?" Tony jumped down fom his chair and snatched my sketch book before I could get a good hold on it. 

"Aww! He's got a crush! Guys, check this beauty out!" He turned the book over so they could see my drawing of her laughing and smileing. Clint and Bruce chuckled and Thor gave a hearty laugh and Natasha giggled.

"She's very beautiful Steve. Who is she?" Nat was the first one to recover and asked me.

"She's in my art lecture. Her name is [Full Name]."

"I know her. She's in my chemistry lecture. She sits in the back and reads or draws all the time." Bruce explained to everyone.

"Oh, yeah she's in my Future Protectors Club." Thor boomed. We all turned toward the door when we heard it open. In popped the head of the girl that we were talking about.

"Oh, I thought this was the Art club. Detention?" We all nodded. " Oh, well good luck. Hi Steve!" She left and shut the door behind her and continued down the hall.

"She's hot!" Tony broke the silence.

"SHUT UP TONY!" We all said to Tony a once. Then the door opened again and the teacher came back in.

"Detention over. Leave. Now." He held the door open and we all gathered our books and shot out the door to freedom.

"Wanna meet for lunch tomorrow." I asked as everyone was about to scatter. They all gave positive response before leaving to go to their classes or whatever they have to do. I wanted to see their Art club so I continued down the hall and checked every door until I saw her in a circle with a unch of other students. She was laughing and showing off her latest painting. It was of a ballering in a white outfit in a blurred practice room and had earplugs in and dancing to the invisible tune. I must really like her because everytime I see her smiling, I smile. I'll invite her to the party later today if I see her. Can't wait to see how this will turn out.


End file.
